This invention relates to the field of golf ball positioning devices or training aids to help a golfer perfect his swing and to correct any problems he has in hitting and driving a golf ball.
A number of such devices are known to the prior art, but most of them are relatively complex, too cumbersome to carry along while actually playing the game, unduly interfere with the golfer's swing, provide only limited positioning guidance, and lack means to quickly and securely anchor in a set position for the golfer to use as he actually plays the game. Representative samplings of such prior art devices are disclosed in the following U.S. patents: No. 3,992,013 which comprises a mat on which a golf ball's position can be marked; No. 3,300,219 comprising an elongated leg projecting outwardly from between shoe guides to adjust the distance of ball placement from where the golfer is standing: No. 3,229,981 comprising a rather complex foot and ball positioning device; No. 3,141,675 which discloses still a different kind of ball and foot positioning device; No. 2,189,613 comprising a platform having foot plates which are adjustable, and No. 2,025,519 comprising a foldable ruler kind of device to help a golfer measure and gauge his stance.
The present invention solves many of the problems which remain as far as prior art devices of this kind are concerned. It is very uncomplicated both to make and to use. It is very light weight. It is very thin and flat, easily carried by a golfer as he plays the course, easily stowable in a golf bag with the clubs and other golfing equipment. It lies flat on the ground, in the same plane as the surface of the ground, resulting in almost no interference with a golfer's normal swing. Yet it has triangularly positioned anchor pins or spikes to anchor securely in place for use, while being easily picked up and removed from the ground after use for carrying to the next hole or for storing after play or practice. It provides not only adjustable positioning and measurement of the distance the golfer stands from the ball, but in addition provides adjustable positioning of the ball itself forwardly and rearwardly of where the golfer stands to correct such things as slices and hooks, topping the ball, or getting too much lift.